Master" Brackiss
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina Solo runs into some problems trying to save her husband, Zekk... involves implied rape...be forewarned
1. Default Chapter

  
  
"Master" Brackiss  
  
  
"So, Jasa," General Jaina Solo leaned into the comm link, "How's your arm and nose?" Jacen had been hurt in a botched assassination attempt at the zoo he worked at on Hapes.   
"Fine. Thank Uncle Luke for the healing trance." Jacen grinned at his sister.   
"You bet. How's the Mrs.?"  
"Tenel Ka? Oh, you know Tee. She's fine. She won't let me go back to work though."  
"Jacen," Tenel Ka Chume Djo Solo's voice cut through the comm's conversation, "You will NOT be going back to work until I decide that the zoo has been investigated to my satisfaction."  
"Awwwww... But, Tee..." Jacen whined.  
"No!" The Hapean princess was firm with her command. "Absolutely not! You will stay here and heal completely!"  
"Alright, alright!" Jacen looked to his sister pleadingly. Jaina grinned and said in a voice like a narrator.  
"Yes, friends, another mighty Solo man has fallen victim to the horrible fate of: Marriage. And don't think they haven't endured the pain and suffering of henpecking and whipping. And don't think that they don't enjoy every minute of i-"  
"Jaya? Cool it." Jacen didn't like that comment too much. "I need to get a drink. I'll be back." Jacen kissed his wife on the cheek and headed for the kitchenette in Jacen and Tenel Ka's wing of the palace on Hapes.   
"Tee? You really should let Jasa go back to work. He loves it at the zoo."  
"No, friend Jaina. Jacen stays here."  
"But, Tee, it wasn't like he was murdered."  
"No, but assassination attempts are something totally normal. I don't mind those as much.'  
"But wasn't the... uhh... accident, a botched assassination attempt?" The warrior girl considered this for a moment before answering.  
"Umm..The attack did not go by the rules. I do not wish to discuss this any longer."  
"Tee," Jaina was growing impatient with her friend, "You know you're wrong. And just because you just realized it doesn't mean that you can't change your opinion."  
"I'm sorry, friend Jaina. Jacen remains here with me. NOT at the zoo until it is investigated."  
"Fine. Well, I gotta go! Bye! Say bye to Jacen for me!"  
"Alright. I will. Goodbye, my friend."   
  
Jaina ended the transmission and sat back in her chair. She rubbed the scar on her chin that she had earned in a cantina bottle fight, and that now perfectly matched her father, Han Solo's. She had been very drunk when a kid had started telling Jaina that the only reason that her father had become a General was because he was 'screwing the Chief of State'. That had been the last straw for Jaina. She had tackled him and put him in the hospital on a respirator. Then, two days ago, she was checking her holo messages, when she saw one from Brackiss.   
Brackiss was the Sith lord who had captured Zekk and turned him to the Dark Side so many years ago. He said in his transmission that he had sent that boy to anger Jaina. Now, he claimed, he knew Gain's capability for anger. And, he thought she would make and excellent candidate for the Shadow academy. Even though she had escaped before. The message had chilled Jaina, but she still refused to tell Zekk. Even though the two weren't married yet, they were living together and shared almost everything. Everything in fact, except why she had been having nightmares since the message. She had been having violent nightmares about Brackiss and his Dark Jedi, but, for obvious reasons, refused to tell the former Dark Jedi anything about them. Even when they became so violent that they woke Zekk up. And not much could wake Zekk up. He questioned her about them, but she just lied to him. She told him she'd be fine. But in reality, she wondered if she would.  
  
That question was answered a few days later. Zekk had gone to the store to get some milk. Jaina called her brother, and for the first time, told someone about her message from Brackiss. Jacen was shocked. Jaina was very frightened.   
"Jaya," Jacen asked, "Does this mean that he knows where you live?"   
"Probably not. My holo number is posted on the Rogue Squadron roster. My address isn't."  
"So, he doesn't know where you live?"  
"Jacen, He doesn't know where I live. But, he does know... Oh Gods!"  
"What Jaya?"  
"The Imperial Palace. He knows where our parents, our little brother, and right now, our aunt, uncle, three younger and one baby cousins are!"   
"Oh no!" Jacen sighed. "I'll tell Tee to call them."  
"Oh thank you."  
"You're welcome.   
  
As they talked, Jaina's call waiting beeped. She answered it and found what she'd feared for over a month.  
Brackiss stood on a room, sitting in a chair.   
"I've found your hiding place, Jaina Solo." Brackiss sneered. Jaina switched the comm back to Jacen and told him to turn on his 3-way and listen in and to add visual too. Jacen obeyed and Jaina returned talking to Brackiss.  
"I must say, that I am quite impressed with your anger, General Solo." Brackiss, who apparently, didn't know that another person was listening. "You have good possibilities."  
"I'll never join you and your legion of evil monsters." Jaina snarled.  
"Oh, I think you will."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I have some leverage which concerns you. Are you missing anything, or anyone?" Brackiss tempted his fingers and leaned back in his chair. Jaina racked her brain. All of a sudden it occurred to her.  
"Zekk! He's not back from the store yet. I thought he was taking a long time... You bastard! What did you do to him? I demand to know!"   
"I really don't think that you are in the position to be making demands right now, Solo. I, however, am. I thought the traitor might give me aid in negotiation."  
"Realizing that you are a creep does NOT make Zekk a traitor. It makes him smarter than you." Jaina was really getting angry now!  
"Oh good. Anger. That's an improvement!"  
"Shut up! Where's Zekk?"  
"He's with me, of course. Fair play."  
"You don't know the meaning of fair, Brackiss."  
"Maybe not, Solo. But, he's your fiancé!" Brackiss grinned. He had the upper hand now and he knew it. "Now, maybe now you'll agree to meet me."  
"Only if you let me talk to him."  
"Zekk? Of course. That is, whenever he's conscience."  
"Whenever he's WHAT?!? How long will that take?"  
"Well, we cannot be sure about how hard the force lightning hit him-"  
"The WHAT?"  
"-And then there's the VERY heavy duracreet block. It was dropped on his head."  
"On his head?!"  
"Yes, Force cushioned of course. I cannot afford to lose Zekk. Oh, he's coming around now..." Brackiss called to his guards who ushered a VERY bedraggled Zekk over to the comm.  
"Zekk!" Jaina's heart leapt to her throat. Zekk was bloody and bruised. His shirt was torn and hung on barely by a few threads, which were in pretty bad condition themselves. Jaina started to cry, but held back the tears.  
"Jaina," Zekk couldn't believe he was seeing her. She was so beautiful. And now, thanks to his stupid decision, she was going to suffer so much. She didn't deserve this. "This is all my faul-"  
"No Zekk," Jaina whispered, "It's not your fault. It's mine."   
"Jaina?"  
"What?" Jaina bit her lip.  
"I love you." Jaina did start to cry now.  
"Oh gods Zekk. I love you too! I- I-"   
"Take him away!" Brackiss ordered his guards. Jaina watched as Zekk was dragged, unable to even walk on his own two feet, out of the room. She couldn't help wonder of this was the last time she'd ever see him.  
  



	2. Distant Evil

  
"Master" Brackiss   
Pt. 1.5 of ?  
  
  
  
Jaina was so worried. She hadn't slept in a long time. She was talking to Wes Janson in her comm.   
"Yeah, Wes. I don't think I'll be returning for a while. It just doesn't feel right to be here without Zekk." Wes nodded sympathetically.   
"It's okay. You're on MTL.(Mental Trauma leave) anyway."  
"Thanks Wes. Bye!"  
"Bye Jaina. May the Force be with you and all that good junk."  
"Yeah, you too!" Jaina ended the transmission. Another transmission came in a few seconds later. It was Jacen.   
"Hey, Jaya!" Jacen smiled hopefully at his twin, "How are you? Heard from Brackiss yet?"  
"Nope. I hope to soon. I miss Zekk so much! It's almost killing me! I love him a lot Jacen and I may never see him again! So, basically I'm on pins and needles. Hold on, there's a comm call on the other line." Jaina shut down the comm and directed the controls to the second line. The comm controller smiled weakly at Jaina.   
"Good morning, your highness. There is a Brackiss on hold. He says it's urgent."  
"Does he match the description I gave you earlier?"  
"Yes, General. I'm afraid he does."  
"Alright." Jaina sighed, "Put him through." Jaina took a deep breath while she waited for the face of Brackiss to appear on the comm. He appeared as evil as ever and was smirking smugly.   
"So, General Solo, I hear that you have agreed to meet me."  
"Did your flunky finally tell you?"  
"Yes, Koytlette, my STUDENT, told me. She really has such promise. You could learn a world of things from her."  
"Brackiss, teachers teach, your "students" kill."  
"Yes, Yes. Now, I will give you the location where you cam meet me. That is, if you still want to see Zekk-"  
"Of course I do! Where will you be?"  
"Come alone, of course, to the Rebel Alliance Memorial Hangar Bay. Bay no. 65. I'll have a transport waiting after you after you pass the bugging test, of course."   
"Okay, what time?"  
"3:00 P.M. Be prompt. At 3:15 P.M., the transport leaves with you or without you."  
"Deal."  
"Oh and Solo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"No weapons except your lightsaber. You might need that."  
"Fine. Goodbye Brackiss."  
"See you tomorrow Solo. I better. Zekk's life depends on it." Brackiss cut the transmission.  
  
  
The next afternoon at 3:00 P.M., Jaina entered the hangar bay. There as a man in red and black standing there. It reminded Jaina of what Zekk had worn suring the seige and made her shudder. He walked to her and pulled a stun blaster, and before Jaina knew it, her world went black.  
  
Jaina woke up in a small room. She was alone and a chain attached her to the wall. Although she could move the whole way around the large cell, she cursed with a few words that would have turned heads on Corellia. A few minutes later, a door opened and Zekk was brought in by two Shadow Academy guards. Brackiss followed close behind, escorted by 9 guards. Brackiss walked over to Jaina, who tried to jump at him. Brackiss ordered two of the escort guards to grab her. He walked over to her and moved so that he was almost stepping on her toes.   
"Such a pretty girl. Don't you think so, Zekk?" An odd statement to be sure. Especially from the situation. Zekk looked painfully up at Jaina.  
"Yeah. She's beautiful." Under different circumstances, Jaina would have blushed. But, this was no time for flirtatious flattery. Jaina still didn't know if she liked where Brackiss was going with this.  
"So, true." Brackiss sounded almost sympathetic and understanding. Two things that Jaina knew he wasn't. "You know, Jaina, if you won't turn, we might have to find some other way to put you to good use." His comment took a minute to sink in. But, the minute it did, Zekk leapt against the guards holding him back.   
"Brackiss! You twisted son of a b-"  
"Good Zekk. I always knew you had quite the temper. I never could get the best of it. But, now that I've found your weakness." He gestured toward Jaina. "The rest should be easy." Jaina glared at him.  
"Bite me, Brackiss." She snarled.  
"Oh, all in good time, my dear. All in good time."   
"I hate you!" Jaina was really getting angry now.  
"I don't doubt it. Isn't it wonderful?" That was when Brackiss did the unthinkable. He kissed Jaina full on the mouth. Jaina struggled until he backed up a little. Then, mustering everything her smuggling life had taught her, she spit right in his face.  
"Why don't you take a little of that back, 'Master' Brackiss." Jaina added the title mockingly. Brackiss glared at her.   
"You'll learn to respect me soon enough! I think I'll leave Zekk here. He's in too horrible condition to help your escape anyway. If anything he'll slow you down. Now, isn't that a blow, Zekk. First you almost kill her," Brackiss enjoyed the chilling, depressing effects those words had on his former pupil, "And now, if she has a chance to escape, her "love" for you will keep her here until you're well enough. I do love a good irony. Good night, students!" Laughing, Brackiss left the cell.   
  
As soon as the door was shut, Jaina ran over to Zekk.   
"Zekk! Are you alright? Oh, what am I asking? Of course you're not alright."  
"Jaina?"  
"What?"  
"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No, not really. Someone hit me on the back of the head to get me here. But, I don't think that's what you are worried about. Is it? No, I'm fine I guess."  
"Jaina, I love you."  
"I love you too. Gods! I never thought I would see you again!" Jaina kissed Zekk with a passion Zekk had never felt before. After what seemed like forever, they broke off the kiss and Jaina helped Zekk over to lean against the wall. Zekk winced quietly.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Well, I think I broke some bones I didn't know I had. And, I think my shoulders dislocated. But, that should be all the damage."  
"Oh. I didn't, like, just hurt you or anything did I?"  
"No, far from it." He smiled weakly. He was so pallid and sick looking. "I feel better now actually. Come here. I just want to see that you're okay."  
"I am," Jaina sat beside him and let him put his arm around her. She knew it had to hurt but missed him so much, that it was worth it. She figured that if it hurt, he'd let her know. She leaned her head on his shoulder softly.   
"Jaina,"  
"What?" Jaina looked up. It almost for a minute, had felt like they were back at home. Then, it all came rushing back. Curse those infernal Dark Jedi!  
"You hsould get out of here while you can. You heard the sick bastard. You have no idea of what he might be planning to do to you."  
"Nothing I haven't been through before." Jaina painfully recalled other such traumatizing situations with sick, twisted, jerks. Jerks just like Brackiss. Sometimes, being "beautiful" had it's disadvantages. Gods, she didn't want to go through that again! Never again. But, she couldn't leave Zekk. "No, Zekk," She said finally, "I won't leave you. Never. When you feel well enough to go, we will." She put up a hand to silence him. "No if ands or buts. It'll give me time to think of a plan anyhow. I'm not a stragetical genius you know."  
"I know."  
"Hey,"  
"Cute Jaina." Zekk groaned. Look, I'm sick already without you faking insult. okay?"  
"Okay. Do you want to sleep?"  
"No. I just wanna look at you." Jaina did blush at Zekk's comment this time. "I just can't believe you're really here. I'll wake up and you'll be gone."  
"I'm here, Zekk. I will be unitl we BOTH get out of here. TOGHETHER." Jaina sat still and tried to think. Zekk stared at her quietly. She was just about to ask him if he didn't want to take a holopic to tru=y to get him to laugh, when the cell door opened. One of Brackiss's personal bodygaurds stepped through the door.   
"Master Brackiss would like to see you now, Solo."  
"Well, I wouln't exactly like to see "Master" Brackiss." Jaina snarled.   
"Shut up. Get up. Walk in front of me. The second time, I ask with my stun gun." He reminded Jaina of Boba Fett or an Imperial Stormtrooper. He nodded at her to proceed out of the cell. She looked back at Zekk. Afraid of what was coming next...  
  
  



	3. Hatred and Desire

"Master" Brackiss Pt. 3 of ?  
  
The Imperial/Fettish guard march Jaina down long, twisting corridors. In fact, they twisted so much she had the feeling they were walking in more than one circles. Finally, when she was sufficiently winded by the pace-although her Crossbred Hutt-spawned guard didn't appear in the least winded-they stopped at a door which whisked open to reveal "Master" Brakiss, her captor.  
"The..." the guard seemed to hesitate over what to call her, "um, prisoner you..." again, he hesitated, "er, requested to...uh, see, Master Brakiss." Jaina paled. She didn't like what he'd said...it revealed too much about this encounter.  
"Jaina, my dear, how are you?"   
"You slimy Sithspawned son of a b-"  
"Now, Jaina, do let us watch our language, please." Brakiss moved aside slightly to allow Jaina a glimpse of the room. It was done up in black; cold grey-durasteel walls, black carpeting, black upholstery, black pillows, black bedspread...  
"I'll say whatever I smeggin' want to, you scum-bag!"  
"Tsk, tsk, Jaina. That is really no way to behave when you've just been given such and honor, you know..." Brakiss's leer made Jaina even more uncomfortable than it would normally. She was getting worried now... she had an idea of what he was planning, and it looked pretty ugly for her.  
"If you think for one minute that I am going to willingly go along with.... with THIS-" Brackiss cut her off.  
"Oh, but I don't. I know, Jaina. You have no choice..."  
"Even though my father's Corellian, Brackiss, I still can't think of anything bad enough to call you." Jaina spoke these words with a soft, cold voice and a glare that could have melted Hoth.  
Brakiss motioned for the guard, who slipped a pair of newly developed Dark Side stun-cuffs, that would keep her awake when he wanted her awake but would render her arms useless, over Jaina's wrists and shoved her into the evils "Master's" waiting arms...  
  
Meanwhile, back in the cell, a Dark Jedi came to the cell door and was let in. The girl was a nightsister. Jeanra Tal was her name. She was tall, imposing, and evil. The burst veins of her face bore witness to as much. She had been one of Braackiss's best students and had been royally envious and doubtful of Zekk's ability to carry the position of Darkest Knight. SHE had wanted that position. SHE had worked hard for Master Brackiss. SHE had done everything she could. SHE had even, with the promise of more power, become his lover for a time. And THEN, Brackiss gave the power to a sniveling street urchin. WHy, he wasn't even close to being worthy. He had let the Solo brat escape when he was so close to killing her. And THEN, he had the nerve to QUIT the Shadow Academy and DECLARE LOVE for the Solo child. Gods! What an unworthy kid he was! She waltzed into the cell. The urchin was sleeping. She kicked him in the side with one of her stiletto boots.   
"Yow! Hey watch it, will ya! Oh! Jeanra Tal. Um.... Greetings?"  
"'Fraid not, "Lord" Zekk. But, you don't belong here. Not anymore."  
"No kidding. You're quick."  
"Shut up! Do you want out or not?"  
"What do you mean? And why would you help me?"  
"If you think that it's cause I like you, think again, gutter trash. You do look your part by the way."  
"Ahh Shut up. Some duracreet 'dropped' in. And then, some Force lightning decided to show up. I'll have to thank good, old, Brackiss for that. You still haven't told me why you're helping me."  
"Because I can't stand to have Brackiss start training you and that Solo brat and have you take over again as Darkest Knight."  
"Hey, now that's not exactly something I want to do anyhow."  
"Ah yes but Brackiss has plans. And you are part of them."  
"So you know what he's doing to my fiance?"  
"Two guesses." Jeanra Tal's glance was cold and jeering. Zekk shuddered. "  
"So, I take it you are Darkest Knight now."  
"Correct. Now, Let me tell you how I'm going to...help you." The last two words seemed to take forever for her to say. She started to confer with Zekk...  
  
About four Standard hours later, Jaina woke up.  
"Oh good," Brackiss appeared from the room off to the side of the bedroom where Jaina was laying wondering, yet not wanting to know what happened. "You're awake. After you get dressed, I'll tell the guard to take you back to your cell... For now..." Jaina shuddered as recognition and rememberance hit her all at once. She remembered the Fett-guard. She remembered seeing Brackiss and then... She wanted to throw up and the nausea of it all hit her coupled with complete humiliation.   
As the guard walked her back ot her cell, tears of regret wanted to fall. But, she was a Solo. Solo's didn't show their weaknessess to an enemy. And whatever wasn't Solo, was Organa and neither did they. She lasted until the guard deposited her in the cell and left, before burying her face in Zekk's shoulder and sobbing desperately.  
"Zekk, hold me. Just hold me." Zekk held her, despite his great pain and spoke soothing things to her until she fell asleep a few hours later. He Laid his head against the wall and fell asleep himself. They were gonna get out of here. At least, as soon as he had the strength to stand, and then everything would be alright again.  



	4. Triuph Over Evil

  
"Master" Brackiss Pt. 4 of ?  
  
  
  
Jaina woke up in the cell and for a minute forgot where she was. Then, the dank, moldy smell of the cell invaded her senses and realization hit her. "Sith! Stupid Brackiss!" She thought to herself. She sat up. Zekk's arm was draped over her shoulders and he was still sleeping. She just looked around the cell. The door on the far side was closed, as usual. However, by now, some kind of food had been pushed through the slit in the bottom.  
Zekk stirred and woke up he smiled at Jaina.   
"Hey! It's gone!"  
"What?"  
"Almost all my pain. What isn't gone can be Force-blocked."  
"Wow! That's great."  
"Yeah." Zekk stood up and streched. He walked all the way around the cell. Then, as if he suddenly remembered something, which is exactly what had happened, he turned and began to talk solemnly to Jaina. "Jaina, if anything strange happens today, I need you to go along with it. It's very important that you not ask questions, just do what I tell you to or what I'm doing. The less you know, the better. Promise me."  
"Of course. But can you just tell me who it is that gave you such confidence?"  
"Well, ummm... not exactly. But ummm... you know who nightsisters are?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Well..." Zekk shrugged...  
  
Jaina looked at Zekk like he had grown four additional arms. "You WHAT?!" Zekk sighed.  
"Jaina, I told you that I trust her."  
"But she's your enemy. OUR enemy! How can you trust her with our lives?"   
"You got a better idea?" Zekk snapped. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Look Jaina, I'm sorry okay. It's just that being here again is driving me crazy."   
"You're not the one who had to spend a day in the life of Brackiss, okay?" Jaina snapped. "That is most definately the worst thing that has ever happened to me." Her voice grew softer. "It was so horrible. I wanted to die. Just die."  
Just then, the door flew open. The Fett-guard stepped inside again. Jaina groaned. "Not again." She muttered.   
"Brackiss wants to see you again, Princess." The guard mocked Jaina with her New Alderaanian title. (Also her least favorite.) He led her down the corridor. Meanwhile, Zekk silently pleaded for Jeanra Tal to hurry...  
  
  
Jaina was returned to her cell again not long after. "That twisted, kriffing, creepy, disgusting son of a bantha!" She screamed each word louder and pounded the walls until her knuckles bled. She sunk to the floor crying. Zekk sighed and sat beside her. She didn't say anything for at least 3 hours. She just sat crying and pounding the wall. She turned to Zekk and smiled weakley.   
"Feel any better?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good, because here comes out ride out." Jeanra Tal was arguing with the guard...  
  
"Look, tubbo," Her harsh voice cut ike a knife. "I want to go see them and I will." A scuffle appeared to ensue. Next thinfg the two Jedi knew, she was there. She strode int othe cell, 'accidentaly' leaving the cell door open. "Well, trash collecter, we meet again." She taunted, "Now, I'll kill you like I've always wanted to." She started toward Zekk with her lightsaber drawn and ignited. Zekk dodged her and yelled for Jaina to run out through the open door. She did and Zekk looked at Jeanra Tal expectantly. "Go." She said, "I'll tell them that you knocked me out. The exit is down the corridor toward the left. We're on Cathyra VII. You should find a shuttle at the spaceport about 350 kilometers away. Get out of my sight." Jeanra Tal then dropped rather convincingly to the floor and Zekk followed Jaina into the corridor.   
  
After running for what seemed like miles through the corridors, Zekk stopped outside a door.   
"Jaina," He spoke, "Brackiss is behind that door. There's something I have to do." Zekk stepped up to the door.  
"Oh no you don't. I want to kill the disgusting bastard." Jaina walked into the room. Brackiss was sleeping unaware of the two Jedi. Using mental shields to hide each other, they crept closer to the bed. Jaina took her lightsaber and ignited it with an all to familiar snap-hiss. THe violet blade served to warn the sleeping Sith Lord. He awoke and his eyes grew wide as Jaina brought the blade sweeping downward towards his neck. She severed his head from his body before he could react. Zekk stood for a few moments. The effect of what had happened slowly sonking in. The dark lord was dead. Then, he leaned over and spit on Brackiss's decapitated corpse.   
"There you are, "Master" Brackiss. The good guys always win." Zekk's voice was bitter and cold. Jaina and Zekk then quickly turned and ran into the hall. They were outside in a few minutes. They quickly headed for the spaceport. 


End file.
